14.12.15 (CBT1 Patch)
Patch Notes Character Creation * Naming Policy ** Names may be from 3-16 characters long, and include letters, numbers and _(Underscore). ** Letters can only be used 2 times, consecutively. (ex: XxJohn) ** No more than 4 numbers may be used at the end of a name. ** The _ (Underscore) is allowed once and can only be placed between a minimum of two characters. (ex: CM_Jouska) Classes * Warrior * Ranger * Sorceress * Berserker * Wizard * Tamer Gameplay Karma, Level Progression, Trading have not been changed from Alpha build, as we are looking into a richer feedback from the increased population on our CBT1 servers. * Level Cap ** The level cap has been raised from 30, to 50. ** You will still be able to gain additional skill points once you have reached the level cap. * PvP ** PvP is enabled from level 30 onward. ** Karma is unchanged from Alpha. (60k loss, per kill) * Guilds ** Guild quests have been enabled. ** Guild wars are enabled. They cost 150,000 silver to initiate, with no additional cost to maintain the guild war. ** Guild Protection has been enabled. A guild will be able to protect 10 members from guild wars, so long as they are not an officer or the Guild Leader. This protection cannot be revoked until 24 hours have passed from the time it was enabled. Guilds may also invest their skill points to unlock additional protection slots, up to a maximum of 20. * Player Trading ** Player to player trade is unchanged from Alpha, and is limited to consumable items only. * Items ** Lanterns have been added to Merchant NPC’s. Purchased lanterns have a maximum duration of 60 minutes. ** Health potions have a 5 second cooldown. * Field Bosses ** Three new field bosses have been added: Red Nose Imp, Hebetate Tree Spirit, and Giant Mudster. Unlike bosses summoned from Scrolls, engaging these bosses will not employ phasing mechanics, allowing players to battle over the kills. * Zones ** Calpheon has been unlocked. ** Illya Island has been unlocked. ** Pirate Island is unavailable. * Weather ** Nights are now darker. ** Snow and Windstorms have been added. * Energy System ** Energy is now required for Production, Cooking and Alchemy. This was done to balance the economical gain between Life and Combat content. Professions will take more time to level up, and Energy costs will prevent saturating the market with materials and products, to better balance supply and demand. System * Server ** EU and NA regions will each have their own server, with a maximum of five channels, but channels 4 & 5 will be locked unless needed to accommodate the amount of testers participating. *** Changing channels has a 15 minute cooldown. *** We are using the regular server setup with only 1 server / world (EU + NA) as the limited population during CBT1 will not require more servers to be opened. * Launcher ** The launcher has been updated. To access the game, you will use the same login as the Official Forums. * Localization ** Localization has been improved, across all aspects of gameplay. ** Optional Chat Filter has been added. ** Character Outline/Silhouette Options have been added. * Custom Quick Slots ** Quick slots allow a player to set up a specific hotkey to activate items or skills without using up their hotbar. ** In order to activate this feature, go into “Settings” and check the box next to Quick Slots. ** To add an item or skill to a Quick Slot, drag it into any position desired on your screen. A menu will appear, allowing you to set the desired hotkey to activate that slot. Known Issues * Reporting ** CBT-1 Feedback ** In-Game Bugs ** Technical Issues ** Text Issues / Localization * UI & Graphics ** Some skill descriptions are missing. ** Size adjustment failed due to the game option selection being set beyond the max resolution of the screen. ** Once you equip a fishing rod it will be displayed on the character select screen. ** Currently the Wizard cannot disable helmet display. * Localization ** Text on some Icons/Buttons is off center. ** Text is overlapping or longer than the UI. ** Voice overs have been disabled. ** Tutorials have been disabled. ** When registering a Horse, Donkey, Wagon, or Boat the Naming Policy window opens but the text is not displayed. ** Crafting Note has been enabled, but translation is not complete. ** Marketplace windows display the wrong text when confirming a purchase or selecting how many items you want to buy. * Features ** You cannot refill lanterns. ** Stormy Night feature will be enabled manually by GMs for stress testing. * NPC ** Currently Field Bosses must be manually respawned by GMs. ** Lack of monsters in starting area in case of huge player base. * Progression ** Imbalance between character level and quest level.